The site and mechanism of prostaglandin transport between intraocular fluids and blood in the normal and inflamed eye will be studied. In addition, we will complete our study on the effect of uveitis on other chemical constituents of these fluids in order to define the physiological effects of uveitis. Prostaglandin transport will be studied in vivo by measuring the rate of H3-PGE1 elimination from the vitreous body and in vitro by measuring the uptake of H3-PGs by the anterior uvea from the incubation medium. These in vitro studies will also include a characterization of the prostaglandin uptake mechanism in terms of competitive inhibition, metabolic and ionic requirements, etc. In addition to the anterior uvea, this in vitro study will include the choroid plexus, kidney cortex slices and a bladder-like preparation in rabbit vagina in order to characterize prostaglandin biotransport in more general terms. We shall use this isolated rabbit vagina preparation in order to study some of the most basic aspects of PG biotransport and its dependence on cations and metabolism. In the studies on the effects of uveitis concentration of ascorbate, protein Na ion, K ion, Ca ions, Mg ions, glucose and lactate will be estimated in both the aqueous and the vitreous humors of normal and inflamed eyes and in blood plasma. Special attention will be paid to the possible effects of uveitis on active secretory processes.